Juego de cartas
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: One-Shot. Raphael no tenía idea de en que momento una noche tranquila, llena de divertidos juegos de mesa y cartas se había convertido en… en…Esto... Siempre había sospechado que, atrás de aquellas inocentes sonrisas y juguetonas pecas se ocultaba una de las mentes más macabras del mundo.


_Este one-shot lo tengo en mi carpeta desde febrero del 2014, y apenas hoy me digne a terminarlo (solo agregue 6 parrafos ja xD)_

_Y esto resuelve la duda de porqué rayos no escribo humor jajajajaja_

_Advertencias: Aires de T-cest pero nada gráfico, de hecho, puede ser ignorado por completo, y dejarlo como solo unos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas; Crossdressing; y….ammmm, bueno, mi headcanon es que Mickey esta en las filas de los fans del yaoi XD, y vio cierto doujinshi que le dio la brillante idea para resolver una duda existencial suya…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Decir que aquello había sido una locura era poco.

Raphael no tenía idea de en que momento una noche tranquila, llena de divertidos juegos de mesa y cartas se había convertido en… en…

Esto…

Siempre había sospechado que, atrás de aquellas inocentes sonrisas y juguetonas pecas se ocultaba una de las mentes más macabras del mundo.

Ciertamente esa noche estaba demostrando todas sus sospechas ciertas. Aquello no le provocaba mucha alegría, dicho sea de paso. Tenerse que estar cuidando la espalda todos los días, por temor a no saber cuando atacaría el enemigo era agotador.

Más si ese enemigo se encontraba en casa.

Aun así, y a pesar de las miradas amenazantes que el ninja de rojo lanzaba a su descubierto nuevo "enemigo", Michelangelo se encontraba disfrutando de lo lindo aquella noche de diversión.

"¡Te toca!", grito con alegría al ver que por fin había logrado derrotar al genio de la familia.

"Awwww, rayos", grito en derrota Donatello, mientras lanzaba el sinnúmero de cartas que había tenido en sus manos, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa. "¡Auch!", arrepintiéndose de inmediato por el golpe que se había llevado pero hallándose sin ánimos para sobarse así mismo, "¿Estas seguro que no hay nada…menos ridículo?"

"Nop, son todos viejo, y un reto es un reto, así que elige, o yo elegiré por ti" amenazo el menor, sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de espanto que domino a su tercer hermano.

"¡Yo escojo! No hay problema", sin dar tiempo a replica, Donatello se lanzó hacia la caja llena de disfraces que Michelangelo había traído consigo antes de iniciar el juego.

La situación era esta.

Todos estaban aburridos, no había nada interesante en la televisión, y los pocos videojuegos que tenían no les apetecían en aquel momento. Así que, Michelangelo se le ocurrió una idea.

Juegos de mesa. Entretenidos, dinámicos y divertidos.

Sólo que, había un problema, los pocos juegos que ellos tenían estaban incompletos, o ya los habían jugado hasta el cansancio.

El problema fue solucionado por el mismo Michelangelo que saco un juego de cartas en casi perfecto estado.

Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, aquello por si sólo debió ser sospechoso, pero los hermanos habían estado demasiado emocionados al momento, como para prestar atención a su instinto ninja.

No era ningún secreto que, Splinter detestaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con juegos de azar y apuestas, prohibiéndole desde pequeños a sus tiernos retoños aquellas formas de diversión.

Fue por ello que la situación era más emocionante. Nada mejor que un fruto prohibido para divertirse.

Sin embargo, ninguno conocía un juego de cartas, mucho menos como jugarlo.

Fue cuando la segunda señal de alarma apareció. Nuevamente fue ignorada.

El más joven "invento" un juego por parejas, donde, el objetivo sería seleccionar una carta sin ver del contrario, hasta que lograran formar grupos para ir eliminado las cartas que cada uno poseía. El primero que quedara sin cartas, ganaba.

El juego parecía lo suficiente sencillo para experimentar y entretenido. Todos aceptaron.

Fue cuando salió el siguiente reto.

El perdedor debería usar un disfraz, escogido de un variado montón que Michelangelo no dudo en prestar para tal fin.

Tercera alarma…

Donatello fue el que salió con la idea de usar una botella para escoger a cada pareja de competidores, para hacer más variado el juego.

Dolía admitirlo, pero Rapahel fue el primero colocarse uno de los ridículos disfraces.

Un panda…¡¿porque rayos un panda?! ¡¿Y de donde rayos saco Michelangelo un panda?!

Por ello, fue divertido cuando Leonardo barrio el polvo con el ninja de anaranjado, quedando al final una tortuga disfrazada de payaso. Desgraciadamente dicho payaso no parecía muy afectado por el disfraz.

La siguiente ronda acababa de terminar, sorprendentemente con la derrota de un muy entristecido Donatello, quien se dirigía a la dichosa caja como quien va al matadero.

"¡Ey! ¡Ya solo quedan dos disfraces!", grito molesto, mientras escarbaba en la caja, decidiendo de inmediato que ningún traje le apetecía.

"¿Y?, ¡escoge uno y ya, no es como si fueras a salir así!", dijo Leonardo, disfrutando de lo lindo el juego. Era el único que no tenía disfraz.

Tal parecía que las palabras de Leonardo, fueron lo suficiente para convencer a Donatello por un disfraz. Se alejo a su cuarto para vestirse en paz, regresando cinco minutos después.

"Prfffff jajajajajajaja", fue lo primero que abandono los labios de Raphael y Leonardo, al ver su hermano.

"¡Miraaa! Que lindo", le siguió Michelangelo, no ocultando su sonrisa burlona, sin dejar de resaltar lo lindo que se veía Donatello con aquel disfraz de conejo…color rosado…

"¡Basta! ¡Mejor terminemos con este juego para que pueda quitarme esto de una vez!", grito molesto, callando a sus hermanos por el largo periodo de un minuto…para seguir con un nuevo ataque de risa de parte de los tres.

Era justo…todos se habían reído cuando Raphael había salido con su disfraz de panda. Realmente no debía quejarse.

"Ya te veré, Leo", susurro amenazante el ninja de morado, mientras se acercaba al grupo, más decidido que nunca a terminar el juego.

"Los únicos que no han luchado entre ellos son Leo y Raph", comento Michelangelo, dispuesto a seguir.

"Yo creo que hay que dejar el juego así, no creo que Rapha pueda vencerme", Donatello después juraría que literalmente escucho como algo se rompió dentro de la mente de Raphael, por el momento, había estado igual o más emocionado que Michelangelo por ver la pelea que se avecinaba.

"Toma tus cartas, líder sin miedo!", estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a su hermano, lo que era capaz de hacer.

Y así había empezado una verdadera batalla campal con cartas y ataques al estilo Yugi-Oh de parte de los dos hermanos mayores.

Desgraciadamente, parecía que Leonardo sabía cada uno de los movimientos de Raphael, orillándolo a comer y comer más cartas.

Pero la determinación de Raphael era mayor, así que, comenzó a prestar atención a las acciones de su hermano, decidido a encontrar su secreto, después de todo, nadie podía ser tan bueno en un juego que recién había aprendido…

Fue cuando noto algo raro.

Cada vez que Leonardo escogía una de sus cartas, dirigía su mirada hacia un punto arriba de la cabeza de Raphael, lo suficiente rápido para pasar casi desapercibido.

Fue cuando lo supo. Recordando la disposición de la habitación, en la zona que estaba justo detrás de Raphael, se encontraba un par de katanas japonesas, un viejo recuerdo de su padre, que fungía actualmente como decoración pero que, siempre se mantenían lustrosas y brillantes gracias a los cuidados y dedicación de su sensei.

Lo suficiente lustrosas para reflejar imágenes como espejos…

¡Tramposo! ¡Sinvergüenza!

Fue lo que pensó de inmediato Raphael, sin embargo, si vociferaba su descubrimiento, sabía que su hermano haría una de sus clásicas escapadas ninja, y por nada del mundo lo podrían obligar a colocarse un disfraz, aunque lo atraparan entre los tres.

No por ello, no podía hacer algo para solucionar el dilema.

Cuando de nuevo fue el turno de Leonardo de escoger una carta, Raphael las coloco boca abajo en el piso, evitando así que se reflejaran, quitándole su pequeño truco a su hermano.

La mirada pérdida de Leonardo definitivamente valió la pena. Era obvio que el líder sabía que había sido descubierto, pero no entendía las razones de su hermano para continuar el juego.

Vacilante, tomo una carta. No le servía.

"Oh rayos", pensó, mientras acomodaba su juego.

Aquello no era bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta bien, debía darle crédito a Leonardo. Aun sin el espejo era bueno, pero no lo suficiente como para impedir que Raphael se recuperara y se encontrara a sólo dos cartas de terminar.

Leonardo también tenía solo dos cartas, y el ultimo movimiento era suyo.

Si lograba formar un grupo, Raphael perdería, ya que, se comería la ultima carta de su hermano. Si Leonardo no lograba formar un grupo, se quedaría con tres cartas, dándole la victoria inmediata a su hermano menor.

No podía vacilar.

Por su lado, Leonardo si podía, dudando una y otra vez, cual carta tomar.

"¡Toma la que sea!", grito desesperado Donatello, demasiado enfrascado en la lucha como para importarle sus modales.

"Ahhh, esto es demasiado estresante", se quejo Michelangelo, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Siendo imitado por Leonardo, quien cerro los ojos para tomar lo que sería su ultima carta.

Al abrirlos, no pudo evitar su mirada de dolor al ver que no podía formar un grupo con ella.

Conteo final, Leonardo tres cartas, Raphael, una.

"Siiii, gane!", el ninja de rojo no tardo en hacer su famoso baile de victoria, abrazando a su hermano y dándole un buen zape en la cabeza.

"Oye!"

"Ya que Leo, te toca escoger traje"

"Jajajaja", todos vieron un poco extrañados a Donatello, quien no logro evitar reír como un verdadero científico loco, pero decidieron ignorarlo por salud mental.

"Muy bien", Leonardo se acerco a la caja, viendo su contenido…se giro, observo a sus hermanos desconcertado, volvió a asomarse en la caja, vio de nuevo a sus hermanos.

"No pienso ponerme eso"

"Vamos, que puede ser peor que un conejo rosado", trato de animar Raphael.

"¡Oye!"

"¡No puedo! ¡No lo hare!"

"¡Leonardo Hamato! ¡¿Qué paso con tu honor ninja?!, ¡¿Acaso te niegas a….honrarlo?!", sermoneo Michelangelo muy a su estilo, extrañamente siendo apoyado por sus hermanos restantes. "¡Ve a tu habitación y póntelo! ¡Y no se vale quitar piezas!"

Aquello definitivamente debió ser una cuarta alarma de que, Michelangelo tenía todo planeado, pero Leonardo se encontraba lo suficiente abochornado como para hacerle caso a su cerebro.

Arrastrando los pies, entro a su habitación para cumplir con su penitencia.

Quince minutos después, los hermanos estaban pensando en derribar la puerta para exigir que el mayor cumpliera su parte, sin embargo, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los detuvo en sus pasos.

"¡Ya era hora! ¡¿Que te estabas haciendo, maquillando?!", preguntó molesto Raphael.

"Vamos Leonardo, no debe ser tan difícil ponerse eso", comentó burlón Donatello, quien también sabía de que iba el traje.

"¡No es gracioso chicos!", grito molesto el ninja de azul, sin salir por completo de su cuarto. "¡Nada puede ser peor que esto!"

"Ya sal Leo, de seguro no se ve tan ridículo", el apoyo moral se agradecía, pero definitivamente Michelangelo tenía raras formas de ofrecerlo.

"…Bien, tu puedes Leo, tu puedes", se escucho decir, antes de aparecer por fin en la sala.

"Al fin dejaste de hacerla de emo…¿ción?"

El silencio reino de inmediato en la habitación.

Delante de ellos se encontraba su hermano mayor, ataviado en un kimono negro de mangas largas, con un obi azul modificado de tal manera que, la falda le llegaba a medio muslo, y por la parte posterior quedaba de corte largo, hasta el piso. En su cabeza llevaba un arreglo de flores azules con algunos detalles en rojo y negro, que caían en cascada hasta por la barbilla de su hermano. Por el bien del disfraz se había quitado su cinta, pero los hermanos estaban seguros que, si el líder se la hubiera dejado, igual hubiera hecho juego con el traje.

El sonrojo colectivo no se hizo esperar…

"…Bueno, ya pueden reírse", trato de romper el silencio el líder al no ver reaccionar a sus hermanos, no sabiendo realmente como interpretarlo.

"…ja…ja?", intento Michelangelo sin mucho éxito, no pudiendo apartar su mirada de las piernas de su hermano.

La situación era incomoda, pero de algo estaban seguros. El shock en el que estaban las otras tortugas era tan severo, que, en aquellos momentos podría entrar el mismísimo Shredder con toda su armada de mutantes, y ninguno de los hermanos le prestaría la más mínima atención.

"…bien…creo que…debo ir….¡a mi laboratorio!…tengo algo muy importante que hacer", logró soltar Donatello, "Hablar con April…¡eso! Si, muy importante", el hecho de que tartamudeara cada dos palabras, evitaba que sonarán muy convincentes sus planes, y el que no apartara su mirada de Leonardo, no dejaba a dudas que su mente se encontraba en otro canal.

"…¡Este juego es estúpido! ¡Mickey, tienes prohibido de ahora en adelante, proponer cosas!", Raphael opto por una reacción más natural, encubriendo su bochorno con enojo. "¡Estaré en mi habitación! ¡Nadie me moleste!", gritó una vez más, antes de salir corriendo hacia su refugio, lo cual, sería muy gracioso, si se considera que, de espalda, parecía un oso grande y asustado.

Por su parte, Leonardo trataba de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sino fuera porque lo había visto, juraría que los chicos morirían de risa, al verlo salir de su cuarto. Pero no fue así…Y lo peor era, que hubiera preferido lo primero…

Michelangelo no dejaba de observarlo como si de pronto le hubiera brotado otra cabeza, u otro par de extremidades. Sin embargo, una duda aun mayor y primordial molestaba al menor de las tortugas…

"Así que…¿crees que me quede bien a mi también?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¿Quién dice que Mickey no sería un excelente estratega? XD_

_Espero que les haya gustado!_


End file.
